The Cytometry Core provides flow and image cytometry and cell sorting instrumentation, expertise, training, consultation, and other services to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) investigators. There are two sites, one at Case and one at the Lerner Research Institute, that work together under a Federation Model. These two sites, under one Case CCC administration, provide efficient maximization of resources and providing uniform quality of services to all cancer investigators. The resource serves a base of approximately 170 laboratories in any one year and a broader base over time. Services include consulting, training/teaching, low, intermediate, and high-end (multi-laser, multi-color) cytometry, low and high speed cell sorting and single cell deposition (cloning), multilaser/multicolor laser scanning cytometry, absolute cell counting, data analysis, and specialized staining. Services are delivered in styles to fit individual need, ranging from independent use of instruments to fully dependent, sample drop-off mode. Instruments are upto- date and the Core has been the beneficiary of multiple Shared Instrumentation Grants. Core usage has increased at both sites, growing at 13% per year over the last 5 years (data from Case). The core is used by 8 of the 9 programs of the Case CCC with the heaviest use in programs 2, 3, 6, and 7 (Cell Proliferation and Cell Death, Radiation and Cellular Stress Response, Stem Cells and Hematologic Malignancies, and Developmental Therapeutics, respectively), and the developing Vascular Biology initiative. Peer-reviewed cancer member use is high. Case CCC members receive discounted service.